Adicción
by Nanamiii
Summary: A Misaki no le agrada el mal hábito de fumar de Usami, por ello tiene una idea para hacerlo cambiar de parecer...


Título: Adicción  
Género: Humor?  
Clasificación: PG / T  
Advertencias: Menciones de sexo.  
Palabras: 681  
Nota: Oh, ¡cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que escribí sobre este fandom! Igual, pase lo que pase, Junjou siempre tendrá un lugar en mi corazón :D. Espero disfruten del fic.

* * *

—Deberías dejarlos, ¿sabes?

Usami levantó la vista del periódico, sin comprender. Misaki, quien se encontraba del otro lado de la mesa, simplemente tuvo que levantar su dedo índice para explicarse: con él, señaló el cigarrillo medio consumido del escritor.

—No quiero —respondió con su habitual actitud caprichosa y volvió su atención al artículo que había estado leyendo.

—¿Acaso tienes la más mínima idea de los riesgos que tiene? ¿De todas las cosas que puede afectarte?—se puso de pie, recogiendo las tazas y platos que acababan de utilizar para desayunar y así poder lavarlos.

—Sí —siguió sin levantar la vista y pasó a la siguiente página del periódico— y créeme que he tenido esta mismísima conversación desde hace años. Con Takahiro, Aikawa, Isaka y creo que con alguna que otra persona más.

El castaño se quedó en silencio mientras tomaba la esponja y el producto necesario para dejar la vajilla reluciente. Sabía que intentar convencer al escritor de algo que no quisiera sería todo un tema.

—¿No ves que todos se preocupan por ti?

—Si me muero o me enfermo, será mi problema, Misaki.

Una sonrisita maliciosa reptó a la boca del susodicho. No era tonto: sabía que los contraargumentos de su amante siempre serían bastante buenos sino mejores que los suyos, pero después de tantos años de convivencia, había aprendido una o dos cosas sobre cómo tratar con el mayor. Es decir, claro que estaba tratando de convencerlo por su bien, pero de paso saborear la victoria no era malo tampoco.

—¿No has pensado que el mío también?

Él no pudo observarlo dado que le estaba dando la espalda, empero Misaki podría apostar todos sus _mangas_ de "_The Kan_" a que los ojos de Usami se habían ensanchado como los platos que acababa de lavar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Cinco años, Usagi-san —se obligó a borrar su sonrisa triunfante y a enfrentarlo, poniéndose una máscara de preocupación y dolor—. Hace cinco años que convivimos bajo el mismo techo. Quizás en todos los años que la gente que te rodea te ha dado consejos porque se preocupaba sólo por ti, pero piensa: antes vivías sólo.

Las cejas del escritor se juntaron un poco e inclinó hacia un lado la cabeza. Misaki prosiguió.

—Desde hace cinco años que soy fumador _pasivo_, Usagi-san. Lo mismo que te afecta a ti, me terminará afectando a mí, tarde o temprano.

Otra vez el gesto. Cada palabra que salía de la boca del menor era un momento de comprensión para el mayor.

—Ahora no sólo tú puedes enfermarte y morir a causa de tu adicción. Yo también.

De nuevo. Estaba dando tanto en el clavo, que parecía que a Usami le dolía hasta físicamente.

—¿Y sabes qué más? —hizo una pausa de suspenso—. El tabaco también afecta tu vida sexual. ¡Imagínate, en algún momento ya no podremos tener relaciones por culpa de esos cigarrillos!

El asunto terminó de entrar en la cabeza del escritor, así como un puñetazo. Dejó el periódico sobre la mesa, se apoyó contra el respaldo de su silla y se llevó una mano a la boca, dejando un espacio entre sus dedos para el causante de toda la conversación.

—Sólo piénsalo, ¿está bien? Seguramente no querrás ser impotente siendo tan joven —rápidamente tomó su abrigo que se encontraba sobre el sillón y cometió el error de darle un beso en la mejilla a Usami, delatándose junto a su plan. Acto seguido, desapareció del departamento para irse a la universidad; disfrutando de su triunfo. ¡Había podido ablandar la cabeza dura de su amante!

—Mocoso insolente —dijo, frustración haciéndose notar en su voz. De una sola pitada de rabia, consumió todo el cigarro y lo destrozó contra el cenicero de la mesa—. Tú ganas.

Subió a su habitación, recogió todos los paquetes que poseía y los tiró en el cubo de basura.

—Tristemente para ti, Misaki, necesitaré una nueva adicción —sonrió cual vencedor para sí mismo y se dirigió a coger el teléfono: pediría una cita con el médico, seguramente necesitaría implementar un método que le quitase las ganas de fumar.


End file.
